This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for storing tools.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for storing, prior to use, long-handled garden tools.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a portable tool storage apparatus which is readily picked up, handled, and transported by individuals of average strength and dexterity.
In another respect, the invention pertains to a tool storage apparatus which occupies an unusually small space in a residence, but which can still securely hold and store long-handled garden tools.
In still another respect, the invention pertains to a tool storage apparatus which enables tools to be securely stored in close proximity to one another.
In yet another respect, the invention pertains to tool storage apparatus which can, while tools are stored in the apparatus, be lifted while the tools maintain relatively fixed because the tools maintain contact with the ground.
In yet still another respect, the invention pertains to tool storage apparatus which has dimensions in specific desired proportions to the length of long-handled tools to insure that the tools can be securely stored in a receptacle of minimal size which can readily transported.
Receptacles for storing tools are known in the art. The receptacle shown in FIG. 1 ordinarily is used to store many long-handled garden tools by placing the tool handles in the receptacle. Using the receptacle to store only a few long-handled tools is impractical because each tool handle readily slides across the bottom of the receptacle, tilts, and causes the receptacle to tip. The receptacle of FIG. 1 can be made sufficiently large and weighty to prevent tipping when a tool tilts in the receptacle. However, such a construction makes it awkward to transport and move the receptacle.
The hollow receptacle 10 illustrated in FIG. 2 includes a central aperture 12 and an opening 11. Water, sand, or other material is inserted through opening 11 into receptacle 10 as ballast to maintain receptacle 10 in position. Receptacle 10 is not utilized to store tools, but is instead placed under a table. An aperture is formed through the center of the table. The pole of an umbrella is slid through the hole in the table such that the distal end of the pole seats in aperture 12. The umbrella opens to extend over and shade the table. The receptacle 10 is not believed to be relevant prior art simply because it would never reasonably be considered to store a long-handled garden tool. The umbrella normally seated in aperture 12 is used while it is in aperture 12. In contrast, a tool in the receptacle of FIG. 1 is only stored, and is not utilized until it is removed from the receptacle. In addition, the receptacle 10 is impractical because it has a diameter of at least two feet and is, when filled with water or sand, heavy and difficult to move.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for storing long-handled garden tools which would store, prior to their use, a plurality of tools in a configuration which would prevent substantial tilting of the tools, which would utilize a small inconspicuous storage receptacle that can readily be utilized at a variety of locations in a residence, which could store a variety of different tools in close proximity to one another, which would permit ready, practical transport of the tool storage apparatus, which would permit the storage apparatus to be lifted while the stability of the tools in the apparatus is enhanced because the tool handles maintain contact with the ground, and which would permit ready access to and removal of the tools.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for storing long-handled garden tools.